(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image combining and outputting apparatus that combines a plurality of source images into a combined image that is then outputted.
(2) Description of Related Art
In recent years, a number of image combining and outputting apparatuses have been developed and set up in a variety of locations. These apparatuses enable users to combine pictures taken using a digital camera, or other photographic means, with other types of images, such as photographs, designs, and characters. Such combined images are displayed on a screen, and are outputted by printing them onto a medium such as paper in accordance with user instructions.
The following describes how a user operates this kind of image combining and outputting apparatus.
First, users stand at the appropriate spot and operate control buttons (or the like) that are suitably positioned to be within the users' reach. The apparatus then takes a photo of the users and displays it on a display means.
Next, the users select an image (hereinafter “frame”) that is to be combined with the users' photo. A number of such frames are provided in advance. The apparatus combines the users' photo with the selected frame and displays the resulting image (hereinafter “combined image”) on the display means.
The users can have a number of combined images produced by combining their photo with different frames, and then instruct the apparatus to output the users' favorite combined image. The apparatus outputs this combined image by printing it onto a medium such as paper. In some cases, it is possible for the users to have their photo retaken a number of times.
When using a conventional apparatus, however, users are not able to adjust the size of their own images within the combined image. This means that there are many cases where the balance (hereinafter “image balance”) between the frame and the figures in the combined image is poor. To improve the image balance, users of conventional apparatuses have had to reposition themselves closer to or further from the photographic means and retake the photo. This makes conventional apparatuses difficult to use.
As one potential solution, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. H07-298123 discloses an apparatus with a function for adjusting the size of an image to be combined with another image. This adjustment has to be performed by the user. This makes the operation of the apparatus complicated, and limits its potential usage. Some image combining and outputting apparatuses are intended to be set up in public places, and so will be used by people of all ages. As some members of the public have problems operating machines, such people will find it difficult to adjust the sizes of images.